bangtanfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Agust D (canción)
Agust D es la segunda canción del primer mixtape de Suga, Agust D, además de ser su canción principal. Esta canción presenta partes de una orginal: "James Brown - It’s Man’s Man’s Man’s World" Guía *Suga Letra Romanización=They call me new thang shinbyeong watda jimeul badeo whole world, concert kkwae meokineun Ashiana Ashia you could be my new thang geunmutaeman hyeongdeul gwaneun dalreo yumyeongine hageuksang damn ssen nomman deombyeo eotteon ineun naega i jaril swibge anjatdago hae Fuck you nan seonggonggwa georiga meon hyeongdeul sai nunetgashine soljiki ssaihanuweol jjokpalryeo ije illyeone 50manjang pareo K-pop iran kategori nal damgieneun saijeuga dalreo whoo geurae apseo gago shipttamyeon first class yeyakaebwa My seat is bushiness neon igonomi pyeongsaeng nae dwiji kissing my ass daeum mokpyoneun bilbodeu Brazil to new york kkwae swil teum eomneun nae passport A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D nan michinnom biteu wiye runachik raebeuro hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue technology nan bekkineun geol bekkineun nomeul jabadaga hubaedeun seonbaedeun jekkineun nom nompaengideun naega wack ideun fack ideun yeoksareul badage saegineun nom tto jaemido eomneun raebpeodeul saieseo neul namdeulboda deo chaenggineun mok jallaganeun deoge babgeureut ppaetgil hyeongdeure shigi jiltu deoge saenggineun soeum Hey ho nan jotdo sanggwan an hae niga gae sabjilhal ttae gandanage niga pan mudeome neol saengmaejanghane Hey ho neonen na gamdang an dwae yakjilhaneun dasuye raebpeodeul naega aidoriran geose gamsahagil Cause I’m busy I’m busy 24/7 swigin mweol swini imi shigil notchin i kkiri kkiri norajugil shigiwa chigiman nameun jadeure gokseong mweoshi jungheonjireul molra Parit to new york damn swil teum eomneun nae seugejul A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D nan michinnom biteu wiye runachik raebeuro hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue tennorogy I’m sorry jinshimiya mianae ni babgeureut ppaeseun ge naraseo na mianae boy I’m sorry bunnoneun jiyanghae yuilhan jasan geongang ireumyeon ni eomma soksanghasyeo I’m sorry jigeopeul jeonhyanghae sabjilhaneun ge yesat pomi anya jeonhyanghae boy I’m sorry jinshimya mianae ni raebpeoga na boda mothaneun geose daehae A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D nan michinnom biteuwiye runachik raebeuro hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D nan michinnom biteu wiye runachik raebeuro hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue tennorogy A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD hongkongeul bonaeneun my tongue technology |-| Hangul=They call me new thang 신병 왔다 짐을 받어 whole world, concert 꽤 먹히는 Asiana Asia you could be my new thang 근무태만 형들 과는 달러 유명인의 하극상 damn 쎈 놈만 덤벼 어떤 이는 내가 이 자릴 쉽게 앉았다고 해 Fuck you 난 성공과 거리가 먼 형들 사이 눈엣가시네 솔직히 싸이하누월 쪽팔려 이제 일년에 50만장 팔어 K-pop 이란 카테고리 날 담기에는 사이즈가 달러 whoo 그래 앞서 가고 싶다면 first class 예약해봐 My seat is business 넌 이코노미 평생 내 뒤지 kissing my ass 다음 목표는 빌보드 Brazil to new york 꽤 쉴 틈 없는 내 passport A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D 난 미친놈 비트 위의 루나틱 랩으로 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology 난 베끼는 걸 베끼는 놈을 잡아다가 후배든 선배든 제끼는 놈 놈팽이든 내가 wack 이든 fack 이든 역사를 바닥에 새기는 놈 또 재미도 없는 랩퍼들 사이에서 늘 남들보다 더 챙기는 몫 잘나가는 덕에 밥그릇 뺏길 형들의 시기 질투 덕에 생기는 소음 Hey ho 난 좆도 상관 안 해 니가 개 삽질할 때 간단하게 니가 판 무덤에 널 생매장하네 Hey ho 너넨 나 감당 안 돼 약질하는 다수의 랩퍼들 내가 아이돌이란 것에 감사하길 Cause I’m busy I’m busy 24/7 쉬긴 뭘 쉬니 이미 시길 놓친 이 끼리 끼리 놀아주길 시기와 치기만 남은 자들의 곡성 뭣이 중헌지를 몰라 Paris to new york damn 쉴 틈 없는 내 스케줄 A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D 난 미친놈 비트 위의 루나틱 랩으로 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology I’m sorry 진심이야 미안해 니 밥그릇 뺏은 게 나라서 나 미안해 boy I’m sorry 분노는 지양해 유일한 자산 건강 잃으면 니 엄마 속상하셔 I’m sorry 직업을 전향해 삽질하는 게 예삿 폼이 아냐 전향해 boy I’m sorry 진심야 미안해 니 랩퍼가 나 보다 못하는 것에 대해 A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D 난 미친놈 비트위의 루나틱 랩으로 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD I’m d boy because I’m from D 난 미친놈 비트 위의 루나틱 랩으로 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD A to the G to the U to the STD 홍콩을 보내는 my tongue technology. |-| Español= Soundcloud MV centre|thumb|335px Curiosidades * El MV de esta canción es el primero en el que Suga participa en solitario durante su rodaje. * Suga decidió incluir a los demás miembros de la Rap Line para el acompañamiento vocal de fondo de la canción. * Es la primera vez que PDOGG participa en una canción aportando con su voz de fondo. Categoría:Canciones